The need to access scientific information and assess its validity, reliability, and relevance does not decrease with one's reading level. However, because of the reading difficulty and complexity of much that is currently written about science, even in the average modern newspaper, many Americans are effectively shut off from even basic scientific information. The American Association for the Advancement of Science (AAAS) would like to propose a project that combines traditional adult literacy efforts with science literacy and health information. Since a great deal of science and health information has been conveyed conventionally through print media, our goal is to improve the scientific literacy of low-reading level adults by identifying and creating culturally sensitive instructional materials for use in literacy programs and community-based adult substance abuse and mental health education programs. Because the effort is intended to coincide with educational outreach efforts connected to the Decade of the Brain, the project will have as its subject focus the science of the brain, particularly as it relates to issues of substance abuse and mental health. The project will target as its principal audience low-income and minority group members who are also educationally disadvantaged. Health and substance abuse topics provide an immediate context to interest adult learners in science. These are compelling topics with high personal relevance; people are naturally interested in their health and in that of their families. Moreover, drug and substance abuse is a very real and daunting problem that touches the lives of people in almost every community in the United States. Targeting these issues provides an entry point for demonstrating that understanding science is a significant and worthwhile endeavor. AAAS will work with adult education providers and volunteer scientists in four locations. These are: Washington, D.C.; Baltimore, Maryland; Syracuse, New York; and New York City. In each location, AAAS will work with coordinating organizations to develop the program materials and design and implement effective dissemination strategies. As part of the program, AAAS will develop an adult reading book with accompanying workbook for use in literacy instruction, a database of science resources for use with the project, and a detailed programming guide to assist libraries and community groups in replicating the program.